


WEAPONS OF WAR

by corvid314



Series: HALF-LIFE: ANOTHER PERSPECTIVE [3]
Category: Half-Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvid314/pseuds/corvid314
Summary: A brief look into the military-industrial complex of the Combine.
Series: HALF-LIFE: ANOTHER PERSPECTIVE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932634





	WEAPONS OF WAR

The military-industrial complex of the former United States of America is dwarfed by the immense military might of the Combine empire. As the Combine slowly and surely take over planets on an interdimensional scale, their need for weapons manufacturing increases. The Combine’s main means of manufacturing is through the industrial zones they set up within cities; their newly-acquired servants being used as tools to manufacture weapons. One such industrial zone is City 17’s industrial zone. A massive weapons R&D facility and a factory, these factories churn out weapons such as the XM-31 OICW and the Hunter-Chopper.

However, not everything is manufactured by the Combine. The Combine often repurposes human technology for its own ends. After the Seven Hour War, the Combine gathered all human firearms (or at least, all they could find) and laser-etched them with new serial numbers and tags for redistribution. These tagged weaponry can easily be looked up and found in the Civil Protection Annex, a giant database used by the Metropolice Force.

Weapons that have evaded capture by the Combine go for a pretty penny in the markets – markets around the world often have weapons based on the region. For example, you’re more likely to see an AK-pattern rifle in a former-Soviet nation than an AR-pattern rifle. These weapons, as mentioned before are untagged by the Combine and as such, are hard to track down.


End file.
